Grell's dream come true
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Grell finally gets his day with Sebastian what will Grell have Sebastian do? I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One bright morning at the Phantomhive manor Grell bursted threw Ciel's office doors shouting nonsense Ceil could not understand.

"What are you going on about? And how did you get into my house?" Ceil growled.

"Ceil I have a complaint!" Grell yelled.

"Fine…what is your complaint?" Ceil sighed.

"Well I remember that promise you gave me when I helped you find your fiancée! but you did not hold your end of the bargen it has been weeks!" Grell yelled.

"What was the deal again?" Ceil sighed.

"What? You don't remember?" Grell yelled.

"Tell me now or forget it!" Ceil yelled back.

"You promised to give me Sebby for the day!"

"Oh yes….I remember now….sure you may have him today" Ceil sighed as he slumped down in his seat tiredly.

"YES! I LOVE YOU CEIL!" Grell shouted.

"Shut up!" Ceil sighed "Sebastian!" Ceil called then with in a few moments a tall handsome black haired butler came into the room.

"Yes young master?" he smiled completely ignoring Grell's presence.

"I order you to spend the entire day with Grell, starting now he is your master" Ceil sighed.

Sebastian paused for a moment and looked to Grell who was blowing him kisses then he sighed and bowed to Ceil.

"Yes my lord" he said sadly _My this is going to be a long day….._he thought as he stood and looked toward Grell.

"Hello master Grell" he said as politely as he could.

"Oh Sebby you are so adorable! Come I have the whole day planned!" Grell squealed as he grabbed Sebastian by the hand and pulled him out of the house.

Once they got in the carriage Grell was babbling about what they were going to be doing the whole day but Sebastian wasn't paying attention he was too busy thinking about what would be happening right now at the Phantomhive manor. _I hope Baldroy doesn't use dynamite again to cook the food….I hope he dose it properly if he doesn't….Ceil will not get his lunch or dinner…..oh and I hope Finnian rids the garden of those horrid weeds….hopefully he doesn't destroy the garden in the processes….I also hope Mey-Rin cleans the manor efficiently so Ceil doesn't have to work in a messy home….oh and hopefully Baldory remembers to feed Pluto he gets quite angry when not fed….._Sebastian thought. Then Sebastian was being pulled out of the carriage by Grell when Sebastian looked around at his surroundings he realized he was in a shopping market.

"Master Grell if you don't mind me asking what are we doing here?" Sebastian asked politely.

"Weren't you listing on the way here? I have to pick up a few things!" Grell smiled as he walked around the shopping market.

"Oh yes of course…silly me" Sebastian sighed as he followed Grell.

After Grell got the things he needed they went back into the carriage. Once they got to Grell's house Sebastian stared at for a moment.

"Your house is quite lovely" he smiled.

"Thank you Will helped me get it!" Grell smiled as he pulled the poor butler in the house forcefully.

"Would you like me to prepare dinner for you master?" Sebastian asked.

"No I have another servant doing that, I want you to help me with something else" Grell smiled.

"Of course" Sebastian nodded.

"Would you draw me a nice bath Sebby?" Grell blushed.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian smiled as he walked off toward the big bathroom.

Grell smirked and shrugged off his big red coat and sat on his bed. After Sebastian finished with the bath he went into the bedroom where he found Grell waiting patently.

"Your bath is ready master….would you like me to help you with your clothes?" Sebastian asked with a slight shutter.

"Oh yes Sebby I would love for you to undress me!" Grell grinned on the Virgie to getting a nosebleed.

Sebastian sighed and walked over to Grell and started to unbutton his vest. _I find this rather disgusting….._Sebastian thought as he removed Grell's boots and looked up at the now shirtless Grell. _His trousers are the only clothing left on him….I don't really want to do this…._Sebastian sighed.

As Sebastian quickly unbuttoned Grell's trousers and quickly threw a towel onto his lap. Grell looked at Sebastian with a confused expression on his face then wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Sebby will you wash me as well?" Grell blushed.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian sighed as he followed Grell into the bathroom.

As Grell dropped his towel to the floor Sebastian averted his eyes not wanting to see Grell naked…if he seen Grell naked who knows what would happen. Then once Grell's bottom half was completely covered by the water Sebastian started scrubbing Grell's back with a wet cloth. Grell's face was now red he finally got his way.

"Mmm Sebby this is nice" Grell smiled. "We should do this more often….but we both should be naked" Grell smirked.

"Um…yes of course…but I don't think Ceil would like me bathing with you" Sebastian smiled.

"Who knows he might" Grell smiled.

After Grell's bath he stood from the water and Sebastian was thankful for the thick steam in the bathroom so we didn't have to see below Grell's waist. Then Sebastian wrapped a towel around Grell as he would do to Ceil and walked him into his bedroom.

"Um Sebby I will dress myself , and I want you to have dinner with me" Grell smiled.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian bowed as he walked into the dining room and waited patiently for his 'master'.

Then Grell came into the dining room in a short red dress with a black tail, red fish nets, red high heels, and black kitty ears on his head.

"Grell what are you wearing?" Sebastian asked.

"A kitty costume" Grell smiled revealing his perfect razor sharp teeth.

"Yes I can see that but why?" Sebastian asked confused.

"I know you love Kittys….do you find me …sexy?…irresistible? Meow" Grell purred as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

"Very….cute Grell…but I don't think that's appropriate to have dinner in" Sebastian sighed.

"Well I think it is now sit" Grell smiled.

Sebastian sighed and did as he was told then Grell started lightly tracing his finger up and down Sebastian's arm. Then luckily for Sebastian the savant came with dinner and Grell pouted. After they ate dinner Grell told Sebastian to dance with him which he did. Then after that they ate ice cream and watched a romantic film. _How do humans stand to watch this rubbish? It's obviously fake love they are feeling….do they like filling their time with fake stories of romance? _Sebastian thought then he saw Grell yawn and he smiled.

"You seem tired master" Sebastian whispered gently.

"Yes….." Grell muttered as he snuggled closer to Sebastian.

"Do you wish for me to tuck you in?"

"That would be lovely Sebby" Grell smiled.

As they stood Grell stopped Sebastian by putting his hand on his chest.

"Do me one small favor first" Grell blushed.

"Yes?" Sebastian wondered.

"Kiss me" Grell smirked.

Sebastian wanted to give Grell a horrified look but that would not be following his young master's orders so he took a deep breath and smiled at Grell.

"Very well then"

Grell's face turned almost as red as his hair and he closed his eyes making a disgusting puckering face. Sebastian sighed and leaned in his eye twitching a bit then he pressed his lips to Grell's giving him a heart melting kiss which wasn't so heart melting for Sebastian but for Grell it was a dream come true. Then Sebastian tired to pulled away but Grell's arms were locked around his neck so he couldn't move.

"Grell I think this is enough for one night" Sebastian said as he preyed Grell's fingers away from his neck.

"S-Sebastian…..y-your one hell of a butler" Grell whispered as his face was now beat red.

"Yes I know I am" Sebastian smiled.

Then Grell started to fall to the floor but Sebastian caught him.

"Master Grell are you alright?"

"Y-yes….your kiss made me a bit faint" Grell blushed.

"I suppose I have to carry you to bed then" Sebastian sighed as he carried Grell to his bed room.

Once they go to Grell's bedroom he undressed him and placed him in a skimpy red night gown which he found in Grell's pajama drawer. _He's a strange one_ he thought as he gently placed Grell in bed and tucked him in.

"Good night Sebby thank you so much for every thing" Grell said in a dreamy voice.

"Your very welcome, pleasant dreams to you Grell" Sebastian smiled as he kissed Grell on the forehead causing Grell to shiver slightly.

"Ceil is a lucky boy" Grell muttered before falling asleep.

After Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive manor he found Ceil in his bedroom still in his day clothes.

"Young master your still in your day clothes" Sebastian said.

"Yes….have you forgotten I do not know how to dress myself" Ceil sighed.

"Right of course" Sebastian smiled as he undressed his master and placed him in his long white night shirt and tucked him into bed.

"How did everything go while I was away?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Fine….Tanaka kept things in order" Ceil sighed.

"Good" Sebastian smiled as he took off Ceil's eye patch and placed it on the night stand.

"Goodnight young master, now if you will excuse me I must burn and cut off my lips" Sebastian said pleasantly.

Ceil chuckled and fell asleep. As Sebastian was walking to the kitchen to give his lips a good scrubbing he stopped and thought of Grell for a moment then his white gloved hands touched his lips and he smiled. _Perhaps that wasn't so bad after all…._he smiled as he walked to Ceil's office to get everything in order for tomorrow.

エンド The End

**A/N: I wrote this story for my handsome Sebby you know who you are my dear Sebastian! I love you Sebby! 3 3 3 **私はあなたのマイクが大好きです

**Love, **

**Your Grell **


End file.
